Indifferent
by ForestSprite
Summary: Ianto walks in on something that shouldn’t have happened but did anyway. He remains coolly untouched though and carries on. Good thing Owen's got his back. Not a very happy story I'm afraid.


Title: Indifferent

Author: Kita Tatsume

Rating: T for a well thrown punch by Owen and hints of sex

Summary: Ianto walks in on something that shouldn't have happened but did anyway. He remains coolly untouched though and carries on.

Author's Note: I swear I don't hate Jack at all, that's just how the story turned out. It wasn't even supposed to turn out like this, I just started typing and when I finished I was surprised because I wasn't even really aware of what I'd written but when it all cleared up I was stunned. My muses hijacked my story from me again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. Ianto would never had died if I did.

Ianto leaned against the doorframe and stared coolly at the fumbling Gwen as she extracted herself from Jack's grip. The pair was sweaty, clothes were rumpled, hair messed up and the smell. It all added up to one thing.

He was not a stupid man. He was observant.

He knew what had just happened.

"Ianto—" Jack began only for the other man to cut him off.

"I don't need any explanations Jack," he said, his voice the same as it was any other time as though he hadn't just walked in on what must surely be a betrayal. "It's not like we're exclusive or anything," he finished coldly, his eyes like ice chips.

Jack flinched back as though he'd been slapped. He actually found himself wishing he had been. He'd expected some yelling, maybe a punch but this calm and controlled Ianto with such a disapproving look on his face was somehow much worse than any of the other scenarios he'd thought up.

"Ianto—" Gwen tried this time only to trail off as he turned his eyes onto her.

"I came up here to tell you that your husband was here to see you," he said just as the cog door alarms went off. "I doubt he wants to see you right now though," he concluded as the sound died away. He didn't react in anyway whatsoever at the disbelief that crowded her features or the sob that followed shortly thereafter as she flung herself out of the room calling desperately after her husband.

"You did that on purpose," Jack accused, pointing rather dramatically at the still collected man.

Ianto quirked an eyebrow at Jack's high handedness, his lips pulling into a slightly self-mocking smile. "No, actually, I believe you _two_ did that on purpose. I rather naively thought that you were actually doing your work not your employee," Ianto said. There wasn't much inflection in his voice. No sadness. No anger. No disbelief. No begging to understand why.

There was nothing to show that he was affected really at all.

Still.

Jack frowned in consternation, "Let's talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?" Ianto asked as he lifted the folder he'd been holding down at his side up. "You have a call with UNIT in half an hour and this is the stuff that you'll be going over. Be prepared for once," he ordered as he slapped it against Jack's stomach, the immortal man's hands instinctively grabbing onto it as he stared at Ianto in wonder.

The younger man looked at him for a second to make sure what he'd said had sunk in before turning smartly he walked out of the room ignoring the heavy gaze that followed his descent.

He walked past Tosh and Owen's inquisitive gazes and headed to the coffee machine starting to prep it for use ignoring the surprised and slightly worried glance they shared as they stood up quickly and followed him. They stood on the edge of the kitchen, of his domain, respecting his space even as they hovered just a bit.

"Ianto," Tosh called out to him softly, her voice was filled with gentle concern.

The man paused what he was doing to look at her with a kind smile. "Yes, Tosh?" he asked.

"Are you alright?" she asked nibbling her bottom lip, a habit Ianto knew she did when she was nervous.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked

"Do you need your eyesight checked Tea Boy?" Owen demanded incredulous.

"Despite what you may think my life does not revolve around Captain Jack Harkness," Ianto said with an amused smile. "It was bound to happen and I—always expected it would be her." He gave a philosophical shrug. "What can you do? Move on," he declared as he finished making the coffee handing the two of them their respective cups prepared to their tastes. "Thank you though for caring."

Owen snorted. "I don't do caring so don't go telling lies."

Ianto kept that amused smile in place, "Of course." He moved past them stopping when Tosh laid a tentative hand on his shoulder. He glanced down at her and she stood on tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. "You are so strong," she murmured in his ear. Owen just patted him gruffly on the shoulder and with a soft laugh he continued towards Jack's office knocking politely at the door. When he got the affirmative to go in he passed the threshold setting the man's mug on his desk and turned to leave.

"Are you just going to ignore me from now on?" Jack asked softly his face hidden behind the propped open file Ianto had given him to peruse over.

"I will continue to be as professional as ever, Sir," Ianto replied looking over his shoulder to meet Jack's blue eyes with his own. He gave a small nod, "If I'm needed you have my number, Sir."

"Where are you going?" Jack wondered confused as he stood up moving around so the desk no longer separated the two of them.

The man quirked his eyebrow in amusement, it was really interesting how much emotion lifting up a single eyebrow could convey. "If you will recall Owen and myself are scheduled to work only half the day today and seeing as how half the day has passed I'm leaving," and saying so he walked out of the office.

Jack was so busy staring in surprise where the Welshman had just been he was startled to find Owen suddenly in his line of sight. "Yes?" he asked.

Owen just looked at him blankly and suddenly reeling back his fist he struck Jack in the face, "That's because he won't do it and you deserve it," he said looking at his downed and stunned leader and then walked out lazily to meet with Ianto at the bar a couple of blocks down as had become their tradition when they got off early together.

Sure enough as soon as he entered the bar he found Ianto sitting with a full glass set at the spot next to him while he casually sipped from his own tumbler and with a grin Owen moved surely over to him and grabbed the cold drink holding it against his bruised knuckles.

Ianto glanced down at them knowingly. "You didn't have to," he commented softly.

"Of course I did. You were going to let him get away with it," Owen growled as he practically slammed his drink ordering another one.

Ianto smiled secretly behind his glass. "What makes you think I was letting him off completely scot-free?"

***

Jack pulled himself up running a hand ruefully along the tender cheek absently reaching behind him with his other hand for the coffee that Ianto had brought him. Smiling at the familiar scent he took a drag quickly spitting it out.

Of all the…

Decaf.

Sitting at her desk still monitoring her programs Tosh smothered her laugh. Trust Ianto to get the last word.

Fin


End file.
